Kill Those Butterflies From Ten to One
by izzabella
Summary: CB. New Year's one shot. Title says all. Set after "Roman Holiday". Slight swearing.


**Kill Those Butterflies from Ten to One**

Summary: CB. New Year's one shot. Title says all. Set after "Roman Holiday".

A/N: So it's been like two years since I've posted a new story on FanFiction. And it happened to be another New Year's Eve fic with Alex and Izzie (Grey's Anatomy D). But please review and tell me what you think, I've been kinda rusty. Enjoy!

_

* * *

__Don't worry, B. Who am I gonna tell?_

He could tell Nate. Then maybe he'd act a little less tense around his best friend. People say Chuck doesn't have a heart, but he admits he has enough decency to feel a slight twinge of... let's call it unease. And the key word here is "slight". However to clear it up, that's unease and not guilt. Definitely not guilt.

Sure Blair's innocence wasn't necessarily his to take, but it wasn't like Nate showed any intention to. Always too busy fantasizing about what he can't ever have. Yet Chuck, knows what he wants and gets it. And now, Chuck wants Blair. The question is, will B ever admit that she wants him too?

-

Obviously running away to Monaco did not help him forget her, though he was suprised that Nate came to join him two days later. They hung out like they've always had. The alcohol, the women (well, that was Chuck) and the occasional gambling at Monaco's many casinos. Like all was well between the both of them. Least for now.

With the holidays approaching, even Chuck could feel the family giddyness in everyone, but since when have him and his father ever shared a Christmas? If Bart didn't hole himself in his office, Chuck was off partying somewhere, scoffing at the fact that everyone else spent their time with family. It was like neither of them bothered trying, knowing they could never have a normal, "happy" Christmas. But he's used to it now, isn't he.

-

"Nathaniel. It's New Year's Eve. You're not gonna sit here all night," Chuck scolded his best friend. "We're going to that party that girl invited us to."

"Fine. But I'm not kissing anyone at midnight. Blair would freak if she found out," Nate said, giving in. He always gave into his best friend.

_I doubt that_, thought Chuck. "Whatever, your loss. There's something about French girls living in a tiny country," his voice suggested. _But nothing like a certain Waldorf_, his conscience reminded him. That's just it. He was determined to forget her. If she wanted to stick to an indecisive Nathaniel, he wasn't gonna sit back and watch it happen. Chuck Bass will never be hung up on one girl.

-

"Two minutes til midnight," the brunette sitting in his lap crooned into his ear, giving him a naughty smirk.

Chuck tried not to wince at her perky voice. She was hot, with a babydoll face, chesnut locks and grey eyes. He looked down at her straight hair, bare legs and four-inch Manolos, and he couldn't help but notice that she didn't wear a headband, opaque tights, conservative yet sexy outfits, flats or a certain diamond necklace.

Fuck. Why did her face have to be constantly swimming in his mind? And he couldn't make it stop. Why did he have to go and kiss her? Then again it was her who leaned into him first. Damn it, Blair Waldorf. She should've stopped when he asked her if it was okay. Yet he was glad she didn't. _I don't like her_, he convinced. Chuck Bass would never like a girl.

_Do you...like me?_

_Define like._

Shit.

-

Chuck managed to get away from the slutty brunette. If he couldn't have the real B, he wasn't going to settle for some cheap-ass copy-cat version. He was better than that. He never settled for anything less than the best.

As he weaved his way through the crowd looking for a new girl to please him, his eyes fell on a redhead near the bar whispering in some guy's ear. Chuck approached her, grabbed her arm to capture her attention.

"You don't look like the type of girl to go for the stuck-up, blond hair, blue eyes jock," he murmured into her cartilage-pierced ear.

She smiled at him as he took her hand and led her away.

"What the hell, man?" the guy yelled out in frustration. Chuck led the girl so far away, he didn't even hear him.

"All right people, ten seconds!" someone called out.

"TEN!"

"Fawna," the redhead smirked as she gave him her name. Chuck returned the grin as they reached another bar and grabbed two glasses of champagne.

"NINE!"

As he handed her glass of the bubbly liquid, he carefully gave her a once-over. Her lusty green eyes were nothing like the chocolate orbs that haunted him. Her tied up hair and bangs was a polar opposite of the mahogany waves bound by a headband that he was so familiar in seeing.

"EIGHT!"

Not to mention, this girl's dainty freckles lightly sprinkled over her tanned skin would not remind him of the certain creamy, ivory skin he'd never admit he missed.

"SEVEN!"

Chuck secretly gave her a smile of approval. She couldn't be more of an opposite to Blair Waldorf.

"SIX!"

Fawna took a step closer as she placed a slender hand on his chest and held his gaze and her hand slid lower and lower. Chuck refused to let out a grunt, but returned the favour and not-so-discreetly grazed her thigh.

"FIVE!"

He liked this redhead. Not in _that_ way, of course. But she didn't have an air of innocence, she knew what she wanted and he could do with her seduction.

"FOUR!"

That was when Fawna simply crashed her glossed lips onto Chuck's. No, she didn't taste like vanilla, but who cared?

"THREE!"

"You're kinda ahead by three seconds," Chuck pointed out, not that he minded her forwardness.

"So? That was just a preview," she answered huskily.

Has Chuck met his match? For tonight, that is.

"TWO!" the crowd shouted with anticipation.

This was when he remembered her. B. He was doing well for a whole eight seconds, dammit.

"ONE!"

Those butterflies. Damn these butterflies. They have got to be murdered, remember?

Right.

Murdered.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Confetti rained throughout the room and Chuck pulled Fawna into arms and kissed away every thought concerning Blair Waldorf, tangling his tongue with the redhead's. And for a few seconds it worked.

There.

The butterflies?

Murdered.

END.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone else think that Chuck was wayyy too harsh on Blair in this week's episode? sigh sigh. Anyway, please please please review and give me your feedback! they make my day!! Hope you're all having a good new year! (:

izzabella.


End file.
